


Umm title?

by Barna22, Pharmercy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, OOC, collage AU, humor hopefully
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barna22/pseuds/Barna22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharmercy/pseuds/Pharmercy
Summary: A very OOC Pharmercy chat fic, inspired by random stupid stuff Barna and I say. Sorry if it's small, but with all the CSS involved I just couldn't wait to post atleast this small bit of it. Will update as we get more stupid convos!





	Umm title?

**Author's Note:**

> A very OOC Pharmercy chat fic, inspired by random stupid stuff Barna and I say. Sorry if it's small, but with all the CSS involved I just couldn't wait to post atleast this small bit of it. Will update as we get more stupid convos!

Fareeha listen to me  
  
There is something serious I'd like to discuss  
  
Think of the word  
  
Spatula  
  
It's so weird right?  
  
I have been laughing for 5 mins now  
  
Don't you find it funny?  
03:06

Agnela what the fuck its 3 in the morning  
03:06

Yeah but its so weird, try saying it right now  
03:06

Fareeha knew better than to try to make Angela drop this, so might as well do what she wants. “Spatula.” 

“Spatula.” She giggled. 

Omg ur right lol  
03:07

See! I told you!  
03:07

What are you doing up anyway? We have the test tomorrow.  
03:07

Can't sleep  
  
I'm too happy and excited  
  
I'm not worried about the test  
  
We studied hard and we’re definately passing  
03:07

Alright then what are you so excited about  
03:07

Idk I was just thinking about you, how nice you are to me, how I feel so safe when Im with you…   
03:07

Don't even think about it...  
03:07

Too late I'm already on my way over   
03:07

Anglea no we'll get cooked alive together  
03:08

Your AC is working fine  
03:08

Someboy will see you  
03:08

Nobody will fucking see me I'm a ninja   
03:08

U'll wake up Jesse  
03:08

Jesse, coincidentally rolled over in his bed and mumbled something about 'huckleberry' and continues snoring. 

He’a hungover af and a sound sleeper and I’ll be quiet  
03:09

Before Fareeha could type another message in she heard the door of her dorm open and close slowly, and noticed Angela creeping towards her shortly after. 

“I turned the AC up a little.” She whispered. 

“You're still nuts for coming over at 3 am.” 

“Shoo, make room.” 

Fareeha pretend pouted and scooted over, making room for Angela on the bed as well. 

Shortly after, Angela was in bed with Fareeha, her head tucked away under her chin. Above them the AC was cooling them with nice cold air. 

“Hey Fareeha.” 

“What?" 

“Spatula.” 

They both stifled a laugh not to wake up McCree or anyone else around them and went to sleep, waking up 4-5 hours later in the morning. 


End file.
